epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/RoboCop vs Inspector Gadget. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Freeze! You have the right to read, comment and vote this battle. Anything you do say may affect the next battles as well, by your opinions! Another day, another awful intro! Welcome guys to another Cartoons vs History bout and the first battle of the second half of Season 2. I didn't bother to put the CvH news that may hint the following suggestions of yours, because I felt that it was a bit unecessarry and thought we should get straight to our main work. So ye, our dear friend, Stoff guessed the pretty obvious hint, so I guess I should prepare him that promissed award, even though his face is ugly! <3 Before we start I wanna say HUGE thanks to Night and Legion for doing the revamping and Alan for fixing some words here and there. And also, totally unrelated topic, today's my mom's birthday! Totally won't dedicate this battle to her. The robotically enhanced Detroit police officer and the main protagonist of the film series of the same name, RoboCop, and dimwitted inspector and the titular protagonist of the franchise of the same name, Inspector Gadget, battle against each other to see who's the best cyborg that works for the police. RoboCop Background: Detroit Inspector Gadget Background: Metro City Beat: Insane Robot Battle BEGIN! 'RoboCop' (0:25) I'm the law's upholder, Splattering Punks around Detroit One Gunarm is just enough to leave this droid destroyed And even though I was programmed to protect the innocent I won't show mercy to this scum and his irrelevant instruments My purpose is to kill Dicks that prove to be worthless Keep clowning around and your ass will end up in a Circus So fly when I Rise upon this idiot with my Jetpack I'm Gadget's true Replacement! This mech goof will get M.A.D. Carrying the public trust, motivating me to kill foes The only huge thing this Clouseau is carrying is his nose Your gizmos don't impress me, stick to leaving your Chief stressed Drop those home devices, creep, you're under arrest! 'Inspector Gadget' (1:04) Wowzers! Your first verse was a total Toxical Waste! It got me thinking that maybe even your brain got replaced Have no worries, citizens! Inspector Gadget is always on duty I'm Da Bomb, the Giant kind, taking down OCP's deputy Wasn't really enough that you ruined your third movie plot 'Cause another recent reboot made a Star into a Lost fraud You ain't Venom-ous, I'll take down this defected tin canned cop Then Go-Go Gadget mopping the bits of this dismembered bot I think you need to Rehab since you're always snorting some cocaine This Abel ain't safe, once I go hard like my name's Cain You're an insane guy who casted away his own son and wife 'Penny' (1:39) So Focus on Gadget who's protecting his relatives with his life! 'RoboCop' (1:42) I wouldn't buy that for a Penny! Kid, don't be naive This is a brawl between bots, so I suggest that Bitches Leave Can't tell an ally from an enemy; you're another Robo Flop But no problem, I've notified a junkyard to pick you up! I keep my hometown safe from corruptions and many crimes While your arch nemesis makes an escape plan every time! Your system has many glitches, you would be useful if you freeze With your clumsiness I can see the Brains are carried by your niece! 'Inspector Gadget' (2:08) Hold Your Breath! This guy unleashed a Gas filled with Sleeping lyrics You're too slow, Old Man; not fast enough to Race to the Finish I mean, your company should have just installed an accelerator But you're busy with seizures like you made love with a refrigerator My tech surpasses yours, it's like you're living inside a Cave Leaving your circuits puzzled, seems you have just stepped into my Maze Gadget gone West side, I'll split your bits like a Great Divide Looks like I left this cyborg malfunctioning like an ED-209! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets hit by a Gadget Mallet.) '''-OUCH!! TOONS VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who Won? RoboCop Inspector Gadget Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts